


Cops,Doctors,zombies, and BRAINS

by 100_Zombie_Pandas



Category: The 100 (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, izombie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_Zombie_Pandas/pseuds/100_Zombie_Pandas
Summary: All her life abby Griffin wanted nothing more then a happy loving  family and being a doctor.But all that changes after a terrifying boat party. Leaving her husband dead and Abby worse then.Now left working and a morge and eatting the brains of murdered victims. Can abby find a way to pull herself out of the darkness she finds herself in? Or would it just pull her in farther?





	Cops,Doctors,zombies, and BRAINS

A year ago, Jake convinced me to attend one of his old high school buddy's birthday party with him. 

A year ago, on a boat far away from the shore. One year ago, so far enough at sea that no can call the cops about a noise complaint, One year ago no one on shore could hear the drunken screams of joy and laughter, nor hear the screams as they quickly turned to horror as the laughing guests started dying one by one. One year ago, I hid in horror as everyone started eating each other. One year ago, Jake found me and we tried to reach one of those emergency lifeboats. One year ago, I watched as Jake was yanked from my grasp by a small group of those monsters

One year ago, I ran as jakes dying wish echoed back at me begging me to find safety. One year ago, I was five steps from the lifeboat as someone yanked my arm forcing me to turn around deeply scratching my arm in the progress. 

One year ago, I was face to face with the birthday man himself trying to drag me back, laughing about the party just getting started. One year ago, I don't know how but I managed to kick him away. One year ago, I jumped over the edge of the boat into the freezing cold water. One year ago, the waves pulled me under as the chaos continued all around me. One year ago, my last thought was about Jake now empty wish, and how Clark will wake up as an orphan. One year ago I drowned, One year ago I woke up with a heart no longer beating. One year ago, I woke with a craving for brains. One year ago, I had quit my job at the hospital. One year ago, I started my job at a morgue. One year ago, I had started eating brains to stay sane.

One year ago TODAY, I had become a ZOMBIE

 

Just like every other day of the niw white hair womens life , human or dead. The alarm on the grey night stand goes off sounding the fact that it is now 5:30 am, right on cue, breaking the long restless silence of the past few hours. With nothing more then restless thought to keep Abby entertained.

Just like every other day she gets up getting ready for the day.

Stepping in to the shower Abby turns the water as cold as it can get.

Might as well try to feel something Abby thought even though she knew no matter how hot or cold she makes the water it all feels like the same nothingness. Better to at least try to feel some phisical pain for once.

That's the thing with being a zombie. emotions, thoughts, actions their not your own. Always someone else inside your head. 

As a zombie you don't feel anything at all. You don't feel pain of freezing cold water, you don't feel the taste of food no matter how good or bad it is. The worst of all Abby has to guess is not feeling the warmth radiating off of Clarke when she give one of her rare but meaningful hugs. That's gotten more frequent over the month of jakes death.

Oh Jake, over all the sleepless nights lying in bed wide wake with doing nothing more than wishing a dreamless sleep would overcome her. Abby had more than enough time thinking about that dreadful day and blaming Jake is the farthest thing from her mind. No Abby doesn't blame her late husband nothing in the world can make Abby blame Jake. 

The pale zombie only blames herself she's the reason he's dead,she should have tried harder to talk him out of going, tried harder to convince him the party wasnt worth going too. More than anything Abby wished she told him if the eerie feeling she had the moment she saw everyone and the boat. Told him of the sinking feeling she had that something bad was going to happen. But no Abby had to chalk it up as nervous energy from being on a boat in the middle of night away from the shore. if Abby just said what she was feeling Jake would have agreed not to go on the boat in the first place and he wouldn't be dead. So it no one else fault then her own that her husband, Jake is dead.

"Mom are you alright? You've been in the shower for half an hour." Hearing Clarke voice snapped her out of her current thought.

"Yeah I'm alright." Abby lied. She's the farthest thing from alright has been since she died Clarke didn't need to know that. "Just lost track of time that's all." Shutting of the water and hurrying to get dress.

"Well I made us some breakfast, homemade waffles with chocolate chips cooked into the batter, and pounds of powdered sugar and syrup on top, your favorite." Abby can just hear a hint of sadness lingering in Clarkes voice. No matter how much Clarke tried to mask it, it was always present whenever she spoke to Abby. Just another reminder of another life she ruined.

Finally Dressed Abby moved to open the door stopping when she caught her face staring back at her through the mirror. White hair, ghostly white skin, empty eyes. It was no wonder Clarkes worried about her, Abby would be to if it was Clarke in this position.   
Thank heavens that it’s her and not Clarke. Abby told her self.

Staring at herself she can she see just how depressed she looks, There’s nothing left on her face to show she ever smiled once in her life. Not even the sparkle in Abbys eyes Jake loved to comment on all the time, or a ghost of a smile.

"Mom?" Knocking on the door Clarke once again pulled Abby out of her endless sinking thoughts. Pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail. Gathering a deep breath abby knew she didn't need. Gathering her courage abby took one last look at her reflection and forced a smile. It Will have to do she thought hopefully it will be enough to fool Clarke.

Turning and opening the door only to find Clarke adjusting her stands as if she was just leaning on the door and was caught off guard.

Dirty pajamas forgotten on the floor. Abby starred in to Clarkes face. Jakes written all over Clarke to her blue eyes, ears and even to her nose the exact same as jakes.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast Clarke, besides shouldn't you be heading to school right now?" Abby asked trying to take some of the pressure of off her. Clarke knows what day it is why shouldn’t she, it’s the day Abby got her father killed.

"I should be yes" Clarke threading her arm through her mothers arms she begin leaning both of the Griffins to the kitchen where the breakfast of homemade waffles awaits us. "I decided me being home with you is more important."

Entering the kitchen Abby bluntly ignored the mess stretching all over the place at Clarkes attempt for cooking, starting with a pipe of dishes in the sink, flour are over the kitchen counter, eggs over the stove, chocolate chips every which way, and Abby won't even being trying to guess what's on the ceiling.

Separating from her mother Clarke moved to sit in front of one of the two plates of the promised waffles that somehow miraculously didn't turn out like the rest if the kitchen.

Moving to the pile of food across from Clarke observing the mess Abby just barely heard Clarke whispering under her breath “especially today." Turning away from the hazard that is the kitchen Abby faced Clarke. Frowning "honestly Clarke I’m ok." The older Griffin can only take looking into Clarke’s eye for so long befire the guilt gets to her.

Turning her gaze to her food. To the food abby jnew she couldnt eat. Mocking her is what it’s doing is. Abby thought Clarke knew very well the only reason this was her favorite meal was before she turned into a zombie is because it was the meal Clarke, Jake, and Abby used to make together at least once a week. sometimes more depending on what the family’s schedule was like. Abby could never bring herself to make this meal since Jake passed. Why Clarke would make this now a year after Jake died, the very same day that Abby died as well was beyond her.

"You’re not, I know you’re not mom, you don't have to lie to protect me." The quiver in Clarke voice was obvious as she did her best to stay calm. "I miss him too, I miss dad, but he's gone and he’s not coming back."

A slap to the face is what this is. Abby know Jake is gone. Knows Clarke knows jakes gone dead. But hearing Clarke say it right to her face is something else entirely. They've never talked about it too much was alway just a silent fact.

Abby forcing her gaze off the food to her daughters fierce blue eyes. Glassy eyes tears threaten to escape. Abby has to stop this before Clarke does cry because the zombie knows. She won't be able to take this, being responsible for taking her own daughters happiness is nothing no mother has ever wanted. "Clarke sto-"

Figures Clarke wouldn't let Abby finish her sentence, that girl could move mountains if she really wanted to. "No mom, I need to say this, and you need to hear it"

"I've watched the news reels, I've read the reports. I understand the gists of what happen a year ago on that boat." Clarke paused as the first tears made its presence known on her face. Wiping the tears away Clarke took a deep breath and turned her gazes to her party eaten food. Abby can only let out a sad sigh as her daughter continued.

" I lost dad that night. But I'm losing you, you try to fake a smile say you’re alright and go about your day." Clarke paused to take a shaky breath. Feeling this as good as time as any Abby tried to cut in. "Clarke please you-" as good as Abby’s feeble attempted was Clarke just ignored her like she hasn't said a thing.

"Mom your sickly pale, I hardly ever see you eat anything if you do it’s only a few bites. More than once I've heard you walking around at three am."

What are you doing awake at three in the first place." Abby tried to cut in again

"Mom you've even dyed your white." Clarke stated. Ah yes side effect of being a zombie Abby though. Food being tasteless except other human beings brains but that's not even food in the first place so it doesn’t count besides it’s not even that tasty unless you drown it in hot sauce. Zombies can't sleep can't even get tired. And abby's hair is white because dhe dead and you hair can't hold color when your dead. But Clarke doesn’t know any of this. Why would she, she's too good for the horrors of my life. abby thought 

Abby noticed Clarke stopped trying to hide her tears while she looked back into her mother’s eyes both with long forgotten food in front of them.

"No one who's ok would do any of those thing. I know everyone started killing each other but I wasn't there, I don't fully know what happen that reports don't go into details so no one knows. You where their though you saw it all, you knew what happen maybe not all of it but enough to need to talk to someone." Abby watched as Clarke reached over to grab her hand.

"Maybe you can't talk to me but you need to talk to someone." Abby only started at Clarkes hand while she finished up what was on her mind. Obviously how long her daughter planned to say this reminds unknown to abby of course Clarke picked today of all days to bring this up but for the death of her Abby can't figure out why or how her daughter managed to get the courage to talk like this to her.

"You don't have to, I just thought it might help you." Clarke hastily added after minutes of silent and staring at anything but each other. Abby watched silently as Clarke moved to go back to eating. Tears still slowly making their way down her daughters beautiful face.

Would it help Abby thought as she watched Clarke eat. To tell someone of the terror that went on during that boat party. Leaving out the elephant in the room she can't tell Clarke about being a zombie. Clarke would hate her to no end call her the monster that abby is well aware that she is.

Abby turning her gaze to the no doubt untouched soggy waffles in front of her. Only doing its job of reminding her of how much she truly lost. Making her stomach grumble telling her it has been three days since abbys eaten any brains. The longest Abby has ever gotten without eating a brain was five days and she's to scare to of what would happen if she goes any longer. Too scared to not eat and go full on zombie and cause an all-out zombie apocalypse like in those zombie movies Clarke loves to watch with her friends.

After a while of watching Clarke finish her food. Standing up Clarke took her dirty plate to start cleaning up. filling up the sink with soapy water. She turned to face her mother and as cheerfully Clarke could muster she said "So I have this day all planned out. Just you and me."

Smiling abby looked at Clarke reminding her. "You’re supposed to be in school today."

"Yeah but they will understand...and if not... I will just serve detention no biggy."

"Clarke-" but as a popular thing to do today Clarke just continued ignoring Abby.

"So once I get this mess clean up." Gesturing with a wave of her hand to the best that is behind her. " I was thinking we can go see that new movie, go out to lunch then go check out that new store that just opened. I've been talking about for weeks then see where we go from their?" Clarke questioned nervously. Head now buried in the pile of dishes.

It has been awhile since we hung out just mother and daughter Abby though and Clarke can get out of detention with a simple note from her. It could be good for Clarke good for her too it gets Abby away from all her drowning thought. Standing Abby took her untouched plate throwing it in the garbage much to the dismay of Clarke. Right before Abby can muster a yes Abby heard her phone ringing from her bedroom.

Turning to Clarke Abby reached out moving Clarke’s hair out of her face. Looking her in the eyes promising "I will go see what that is, then we can talk about the movie." Smiling Clarke agreed and turned back to the dishes.

hurrying to her bed room to find her phone. Not many people would be calling Abby right now. Any one close to Abby would know to leave her alone so it will have to be work the only other option. Maybe there’s been an accident and theirs a body with a brain Abby could eat. As much as Abby hated the fact that she hopping for a dead body. Abbys to fearful of the alternative of not eating and her empty stomach just increase her fear with each passing day 

By the time Abby managed to find her phone the call ending leaving a message saying Abby has a missed call and new text message from the same number. Jackson her coworker from, the morgue. This means one thing there is a body for her. But it means going to work and leaving her daughter to carry on today’s activities without her. Opening the text to see.

Body 142 tondc --Jackson

Sighing Abby closed the message and made her way back towards Clarke preparing herself with the disappointment sure to follow.

"I'm sorry Clarke but I go to go we can plan this for another day I promise. I will take a day off work and it will be just you and me."

Clarke looked up from her spot stilling her movements of drying the plates. "Oh ok." Clearly disappointed. Putting the dish down Clarke walked towards her mom who was busy grabbing her things.

"I'm sorry Clarke I really am." Fumbling with her purse checking to make sure she has everything.

"It’s alright I understand, besides I will be here when you get back." Clarke said

"I really am sorry I wish I didn't have to go In." Pulling Clarke in for a hug Abby kissed the top of her head and made to leave. "Mom" Abby turned to face her daughter only to get a face full of blonde as Clarke hugged her again. Wishing more than anything to feel the warmth of her own daughter Abby pulled her in tighter.

"Be safe mom, I love you." Pulling away Clarke looked at Abby one more time before Clarke made her way back to the kitchen.

"I will try my best to be home for dinner, and I love you to Clarke."

Abby made her way to her car and thus begins the long day Abby though hopefully whoever this dead person would be a nice and easy case with a happy personality to go along.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is and its horrible i know.


End file.
